The Exception
by sadielynn
Summary: And my mamma swore she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if does not exist. But darling... You are the only exception


**Disclaimer I don't own Skip Beat, or Paramore's song Only Exception.**

* * *

The Exception

_When I was younger I saw my daddy_  
_cry and curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and_  
_I watched as he tried to re-assemble it._  
_And my mamma swore she would_  
_never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if does not exist._

"Yes," Kyouko yelled, as the English lyrics floated around her. "See Moko-chan this lady gets it." She said her got shiny, as her finger dangled ominously over the rewind button.

"Mo, she sounds a lot like you," Kanae said, rolling her eyes when the other girl got a far away look in her eyes.

"She could be perfect," Kyouko sighed.

"She's not?" Kanae glared at the other girl when she once again restarted the song.

"Yes, she's a singer. And her being a singer reminds me of SHOUTARO," Kyouko said passionately, a clenched fist in the air.

"Of course, how could I miss such an obvious connection. Let it continue," Kanae said intercepting Kyouko's hand as it once more reached to rewind the song.

_But darling.._

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You the only exception…_

"Noooo, she was doing so well" Kyouko yelled pausing the song and turning to look at Kanae. The other girl she found also had her nose wrinkled.

"Mo, is she not your hero anymore," She said sinking down into her bored stupor.

Kyouko hung her head dejectedly, and pressed the play button.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in  
my soul that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable, distance.  
And up until now I swore to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness,  
'cause none of it was ever worth the risk._

Kanae once again looked up when the music was halted. The other girl looked stunned, and her finger was reaching for the rewind.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have heard," Kyouko said tears shining in the corner of her eyes as the music started once again.

"You've seen Tsuruga Ren play Katsuki, and this is the most beautiful thing you've ever heard," Kanae said shaking her head, out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyouko freeze. Kanae raised an eyebrow and focused sharp eyes on her friend.

"Moko-chan I think his acting is great, Ihe is after all my senior…"

"I apologize for suggesting other wise. Let's continue this so we can leave the office," Kanae was a woman who knew to pick her battles.

_But darling you are the only exception_

_But you are the only exception_

_But you are the only exception_

_But you are the only exception_

"She had started off so good," Kyouko said beating her head lightly against the table. Moko-chan nodded along, her beautiful face marred with a frown.

"She is a little…"

"Idiotic?"

"Gullible. Obviously she's unwilling to give someone up. Even though like she initially wanted to," She gave Kyouko a pointed stare, but the other girl simply stared densely back at her. Kanae sighed, the girl couldn't see she was exactly the same.

"It sounds the same," Kyouko said pressing the start button, not allowing Kanae to reply.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of whats part of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,  
leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

"See he doesn't treat her right," Kyouko said placing her chin on her hands and staring dejectedly at the paused stereo.

"Mo she's in love with this person," Kanae said resting her cheek on her palm and turning to inspect the other girl who was looking gloomy. Apparently she was unwilling to finish the song, and as long as they weren't done they couldn't leave.

"So," Kanae shook her head at the response and simply allowed the song to continue playing.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

"Mogami-san Kotonami-san I was wondering why I was hearing music and voices from the deserted hallway," Kyouko immediately paused the song and stood to bow to her senpai.

"Tsuruga-san, we are completing an assignment from the President, we can't leave until we finished inspecting all these CD's," Kyouko said stepping aside and motioning with an elegant sweep of her hand at the table. Ren's eyes widened at the large piles of cases that littered the surface of a table.

"We're nearly finished," Kanae said, hoping he would get a hint and stick around.

"Yes we are," Kyouko said grinning.

_You are the only exception_

"This is probably the best one we've listened to all day," Kyouko said smiling up at Ren who smiled gently back at her.

"Well, if you are nearly done why don't I wait and drive you both home," He said crossing his arms and adopting a face that let them know he was leaving no room for argument.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

"Thank you so much Tsuruga-san," Kyouko said smiling gently up at him blushing. It was at that very moment Kanae was sure that this song definitely fit her perfectly.

_You are the only exception_

"No need to thank me Mogami-san," Kanae had to blink at the blinding smile the other man gave her friend. She cradled her cheek on her hand and watched the two stare intently at each other. She felt like she was watching a TV drama.

_And I'm on my way to believing.._

"Wow it really does fit," Kanae whispered, her comment was ignored by the other two her were whispering to each other about work.

Kyouko's face showed nothing of the coldness that it used to, and Tsuruga-san seemed to have given up the fight he was always battling with his emotions.

Kanae for her part scrutinized their every movement. She smiled when a pattern began to show. When Kyouko would move back Tsuruga-san would move forward, and when Tsuruga-san would shift to the right Kyouko would unconsciously follow him.

_And I'm on my way to believing.._

"She sure is," Kanae said slipping out unnoticed by the two who were still wrapped around the other's eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye Kanae caught sight of a grinning President. She let out a curse, when the truth dawned on her. She had ended up trapped in one of his matchmaking plots. Turning back to stare at her friend.

"Well, I guess I can let it go on this occasion," She said, walking towards the exit.

* * *

**Please forgive any grammatical mistakes. I would also like to take this moment to apologize for any incongruent content of the Manga. Please if you would be so kind as to leave some feedback.**


End file.
